


To Deal With It

by egosoffire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Interrogation, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9194195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Based on a meme prompt. Clint is tortured for information on a missing fugitive. Bucky reacts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Non graphic torture. Some have mentioned it sounds like sexual violence is implied, but that's open to interpretation.

"I don't know where he is." 

The words were strong, steady, but beneath them, Bucky could hear the fear in Clint's voice. The fear was so subtle, but it shook him to the core.

It had surprised him, at first, how easily he and Clint had become friends, then more.

Clint was sweet and charming, and yet at the same time could be brutally sarcastic. Bucky was attracted to him almost immediately.

Steve had been the first to pick up on it. 

"You like Clint, don't you?" he'd asked with that charming smile of his. "Bucky, I'd never realized..."

"It was the 40's, last we really spent time together," he had replied with a laugh. "I did what was expected of me at the time, but I knew how I felt about guys. But yeah, I like him. I can't help it. He's just...something special." 

Natasha had figured it out next.

"I don't care how hopped up on the super soldier juice you are," she told him, a dark expression on her beautiful face. "If you hurt Barton, you're going to wind up dead. I swear to it."

"I'm not going to hurt your friend, Natasha," he had told her gently, trying to sound self-assured. "I mean, he doesn't even like me." 

Oh, but Clint liked him. 

It was a mission just outside the city. They were stalking a second-rate group of HYDRA wannabes. The mission had been almost pathetically boring as they waited for their targets. Clint had looked at him for a long, lingering moment.

"Is it wrong to find you really attractive?" he had asked. "I mean, I know you're like a hundred, but I can't help myself." 

Bucky had stared at him for a moment without words. What could he say to that? He stared at Clint then for a good ten minutes, with a dumbass look on his face.

"Sorry," Clint murmured.

"No," Bucky had said then, earnestly. "I mean, I'm seriously flattered and it's absolutely mutual, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do next." 

"Well, you could kiss me."

Bucky had coughed, and stared, and then he had taken the challenge and kissed him.

That was history. They had become a couple so fast that Bucky's head spun. Clint never once complained about the fact that he was a fugitive, a former Russian super weapon, or a mass murderer, either. Clint liked im for him, and their relationship was the best thing that could have ever happened to Bucky.

Their relationship made him human.

Now, he could hear Clint through the comms and his boyfriend was terrified, yet hiding it. 

"I don't know, asshole."

"Wrong answer, Agent Barton," said a deep, masked voice.

The screams of pain rose and then pounded against Bucky's beating heart. 

No. 

They had taken everything from him, and now they had come back for the one thing that made im give a damn. Clint meant everything to him, and if there was a surefire way to destroy what was left of him, it was that.

The screams told im one thing more, though -- they weren't out to destroy him just yet. They knew that he was listening, and they were using the pain of someone he loved to lure him in. It was brilliant, in a sick, sadistic way.

"Now," the voice said low, dangerous. "I think that you better catch your breath, slowly, and prepare yourself. Tell us where to find Barnes, and we'll drop you off somewhere with no harm done." 

"I wouldn't call this no harm done," Clint laughed, bitterly. His sarcasm still thrived, even though Bucky could only imagine what they'd done to him. That, indeed, was their plan -- to make his imagination do the work for them. "Your idea of no harm is...amusing...ah!" 

A loud mechanical sound cut off the communication between them, and Bucky froze in place. He looked over at is partner, some low level agent that Steve had forced to go along with them on the useless, simple mission that this was supposed to be. 

This wasn't supposed to be a rescue. 

"Barnes is a fugitive from the law," laughed Clint's tormentor. "Better we find him before the good old USA does, right?"

"I don't know where he is, idiot," Clint snarled. "Or did I not say..."

Clint's voice faltered and left him entirely, replaced by a horrifying scream. Bucky tried and failed to hide his response to that, eyes going wide.

"Sir?" asked the agent.

Bucky turned, surprised at the word. It was enough to break him out from his haze. Of course, the poor kid thought that it was respect, that Bucky outranked him, but he never wanted to be called sir again, never in his life.

"I'm nobody's sir," he said. "Get a message back to Black Widow. I'm going in, and I'm getting him out."

"The hell you are!" yelled a voice, and it took Bucky a second to realize that it was coming from the young officer's comm. "Barnes, don't lose your head yet. You're who they want."

"If I'm who they want, then I'm giving them who they want, Natasha." 

He turned on his heel. He left the young agewnt and his communication device in the dust. He had only one communication device that he cared about -- his own, the one that was directly linked to Clint's screams. 

Bucky turned off all thought in his mind, and for a moment, he felt like the killer he had been made into decades ago. All of his emotion left him, except for the mission. He was a creature of the mission.

Luckily, this time the mission was to save the man that he was steadily falling in love with.

He burst into the room. Literally, he kicked in the door, but figuratively, it felt as though the walls collapsed around him. He pulled the man off of Clint and slammed him into the wall, holding him tere with the arm HYDRA had given him, the symbol of who he had become. In the back of his mind, he took stock of Clint. The man was battered, bloodied and stripped of most of his clothing.

Bucky saw red. He saw blood.

The man who'd hurt his Clint died in his hands.

It was satisfying in a deep, primal way. He looked around at the other officers. 

"I would run." 

Gunshots broke through his one track mind. 

Natasha had burst into the room after him, determined to stop him from doing something stupid. Her eyes flared, and she stared at him, pointing her weapon right at him. It scared him. He knew that someone like Natasha did not point a gun unless she meant to shoot.

"I..." 

"Help him," she said. "I'll take care of them." 

Exit several agents, pursued by the most dangerous woman that he had ever met in his life. That left him to care for Clint.

Clint looked up at him with hazy eyes. He had a severe concussion. Bucky didn't move him, knowing that he had to wait for medics. He took off his coat and threw it over Clint's stripped lower half. 

"Y'know, I didn't tell tem a thing about you," Clint said with a pained huff. "You sort of rendered that effort useless, James..."

"Yeah, I did, but I stopped them." 

Bucky bit his lip. He didn't want to think about what Clint had endured. All he wanted to do was get him home. 

"You're an idiot, you know that?" he asked, leaning over and brushing a hand against his cheek. Clint winced and Bucky pulled back. "The biggest idiot I know, and I've known Steve my whole life." 

"Yeah, I'm going to have to disagree," Clint coughed. "I mean, obviously the biggest idiot is you, because you're a hundred years ago, and you fell for me of all people." 

"Shut up," Bucky huffed.

Soon, the medics came and got Clint into one of the Avenger's transport ships, and Bucky was faced with something that was downright terrifying. He had a whole world of people to live for. Natasha, his strong, confident close friend with an equally dark past; Steve, his best friend; and Clint, the man he loved. Yes, he loved him.

He just had to deal with it.


End file.
